JLXN52: SupermanXWonder Woman: Ocean of Love
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: A series of one-shots for Superman/Wonder Woman romance. Related to my main story, Justice League Xenoverse: New 52 THE MULTIVERSAL CONFLICT.


**Inspired by NightSkyWonderer's Tonight and other works, I decided to write a series of one-shots for SMWW. **

**Yes, I'm an unapologetic Superman/Wonder Woman couple fan, and I always loved the New 52 comics. So if you're not a fan of either, I suggest you don't read this.**

 **As I wrote in my profile, this series is related to my main story,** **Justice League Xenoverse: New 52 THE MULTIVERSAL CONFLICT (Check this out too if you are a New 52 fan too.). This fanfic will focus on the Power Couple's relationship and intimacy within my main story. **

**It'll pretty much go back and forth in chronology, but I'll describe where the chapter in this story is placed in my main story.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth [Takes place in Chapter 24 of** **JLX:N52** **]**

In a crystalline fortress far up north, a divinely beautiful woman was enjoying a warm shower in a crystalline bath chambers. This simple, yet marvelous feat of technology had been built by her star-crossed lover after their first night together, and it was one of her favorite features of the fortress. The said woman was none other than Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, but also the God of War.

"What a day it has been..." Diana sighed in relief as she washed the sweat and dirt off of her body.

In the other room, her lover and best friend took off his Kryptonian nano-suit by touching his house crest. The nano-technology shifted into the crest, leaving the wearer bare in his boxers. "I don't know about that. The world ending one day, the universe the next. Sounds like Monday." Clark Kent, also known as Man of Steel and Superman and Kal-El, joked.

"Are you the Man of Jokes, now Kal?" Diana teased as she heard him enter the shower. Then she felt two muscular arms wrap around her body lovingly.

"I'm a man of many talents. You should know that, Diana." Kal whispered lovingly in her ear.

"Mmmm, I concur wholeheartedly." Diana leaned against his chest as she basked in the warmth of her lover's embrace more than the shower.

They needed this moment together. Why? Suffice it to say it had been a straining day for both of them, and it was a long list to begin with.

First, the infamous mercenary Deathstroke arrived on Themyscira, armed with a divine weapon called the God Killer. Hired to slay an entombed titan called Lapetus, the foolish man recklessly ended up releasing the Titan.

Diana then had to lead her Amazon sisters and fight with Deathstroke against Lapetus and his undead army. During their confrontation, Kal and a friend were teleported to Themyscira by a mysterious being, and Kal had mistakenly believed Deathstroke was attacking his love. After a brief scuffle and clearing up of misunderstanding, Kal and his friend joined in the fight.

But Lapetus was not done; he was only the messenger, the herald of even greater dangers. Using his powers, he summoned from beyond the Source Wall the Dark Gods, beings who were once generals to the great and terrible Yuga Khan, also known as Zonuz, Father of Darkseid.

Suffice it to say, the day ended with both lovers nearly losing their lives.

"Do you think today's events ended? Or if they'll have some effects in the future?" Kal whispered in her ear.

"I don't know..." She whispered back, thinking back to what happened after the Dark Gods were defeated.

 _Flashback to Themyscira, several hours ago…_

 _Diana, Hessia, and rest of the Amazons surrounded their captured prisoner, Slade Wilson. After the fight, the Amazons Scouts had found what was left of Slade, already healing thanks to his regenerative capability. They brought him before Diana to be interrogated._

 _"The Lasso demands that you tell the truth." Diana commanded as she tugged on her lasso, which was wrapped around Deathstroke. The mercenary fought to stay silent with all of his willpower. Just as his mouth was about to open on its own, Slade bit down on his tongue hard._

 _"Stubborn man!" A burly Amazon named Alexa cracked her knuckles. "Give me a few moments with me, Diana. And I'll have him barking answers like a beat up dog."_

 _"Physical pain won't work, Alexa." Hessia commented. "The Slade I know would never cave under physical beating, won't you Slade?" She leaned down to Slade, who grunted back._

 _"High praise coming from an exile, Hessia." Alexa scoffed. "Are those experiences from a partner, or a lover?"_

 _"Watch it, Alexa. I've been killing monsters even before you were born." The bronze-skinned Amazon snapped back._

 _"My my, is this how Amazon's socialize now? Bickering like pigs over scrap?" Mocking words came from above as two beings arrived. Just then, the God of the Sun and current King of Olympus Apollo and Goddess of Strife Strife descended from Olympus. Diana had thought they had come down to pontificate like always, the today was different._

 _"If you must know, I hired the mortal, Diana." The ebony-skinned Apollo said as he waved his magic, teleporting Slade elsewhere._

 _"Why, Apollo?" Diana growled. "You brought all of this...devastation upon us...why?" She waved her arm to Themyscira, which was slightly ruined and burning._

 _"Because I needed to know what Olympus was facing..." Apollo spoke, all mocking gone from his tone. "Olympus stands upon the precipice of its destruction, as does the entire universe..."_

 _"What do you mean?" Diana demanded an answer from her distant, often rude half-brother._

 _"It's difficult to explain to a mutt like you." Apollo drawled. "But based on what you saw today, you can clearly see the threats that we face. The Dark Gods that Lapetus summoned were once so feared that universe trembled before them. But that Kryptonian's friend going berserk and destroying all of them like they were nothing."_

 _"And he would have killed all of us if it were not for the All-Slayer." Hera added. "These two beings displayed strength far beyond even our scope and comprehension. They are from beyond our Multiverse, capable of limitless destruction."_

 _"And what? You want to fight us to fight them?" Alexa grunted, gripping her axe._

 _"HAHAHAHA. No, you moron." Strife cackled, much to the dismay of the burly Amazon. "You couldn't hope to match them. All the force in this universe couldn't!"_

 _"The most we can do is ensure the ultimate survival of Olympus." Apollo spoke. "By any means necessary."_

 _Hephaestus then brought out a silver chain from his back and wrapped it around Deathstroke. "We'll take care of him, Diana. Since he didn't really finish his job, a different reward will be considered."_

 _"I would have killed him weren't for those two monsters." Slade growled, painfully resisting against the chains. "It's not fair!"_

 _"We'll consider that as well." Apollo spoke flippantly and clicked his fingers, teleporting all the Olympians and Slade in a beam of sunlight._

 _"I really hate them…" Alexa growled._

 _"For once, you and I agree." Hessia whispsered._

 _Flashback End_

Kal got out of the shower first and dried himself with a large towel. He put on a new pair of black boxers and lay down on the extra-large bed in their master bedroom. "So things might get worse?"

A few minutes later, Diana turned off the shower and began drying herself with a towel. "Hopefully not, Kal. Although I have a feeling that things will only escalate from here."

"And your intuitions have always be on point...which means things WILL escalate." Kal rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "Things just keep getting better and better..." He muttered in his hands.

His demigoddess lover giggled and exited the bathroom, wearing only blood-red silk bathrobe that did nothing to hide her curvaceous body.

"Like always, Kal. One thing at a time..." She crawled onto her lover's bed and began straddling her lover, sitting on his most sensitive area. Groaning with pleasure, Kal uncovered his face and looked at his Diana's mischievous expression.

"Got something on your mind?" Kal asked, thought he already knew that she was thinking by her expression.

"We were interrupted so many times the past few days that you almost forgot about us." She lowered her lips down to his and moved his hands to her thighs. They shared a passionate kiss that made them almost forget about everything that had happened in the past few days. "we need this."

Kal smiled as he pushed himself up and pulled Diana into him further as their kiss intensified. His hands traveled from her thighs up to her back to her butt, squeezing it tightly, getting a lustful moan from his lover. As his hands roamed around her body under the robe, Kal realized that Diana was not wearing anything under the bathrobe. He looked at her and got an enticing look and wink from her.

 _Oh how he loved her._

"How ready are you?" The Kryptonian broke the kiss and looked into Diana's blue, love-filled eyes.

"Fortress ready..." She licked her lips, moving one of his hands toward her chest, and Kal's mind processed that so fast that even Barry would have been envious. 'Fortress ready' was a hidden code between them, indicating that she was ready to literally shake the world.

The princess opened the top of her bathrobe, revealing tops of her firm, perfectly round breasts, much to the delight of her partner.

She smashed her lips to his again, missing his taste again. Diana continued to roll her hips into her lover's and kissed him with all the pent-up passion in her body. Using her tongue, she opened and invaded her lover's mouth; Kal was only happy to return the favor. Kal's hand traveled up and down her body, from her upper back to her waist, to her rear, and to her breasts. They began to touch each other over and over.

Clark put his arms her waist and flipped her over onto her back. Diana giggled as her lover's lips descended from her lips, down her neck, and to her breasts.

"Kal..." Diana whispered as she pushed him off slightly and lowered her robes further, revealing more of her perfectly shaped and sized breasts. The nipples were stiff, showing Diana's arousal.

Clark's eyes focused on her breasts as he lowered his face to them. He kissed the tops of her breasts before focusing on one, kissing and sucking a nipple hungrily. Diana moaned as her lover lavished upon one breast to another. Normally she would have allowed this ministrations of her chest to continue, but right now, she wanted his tongue something else.

Before Kal could pull her robe completely off, she pushed him off and sensually crawled next to her lover, with her perfect rear in the air. "What?" Kal asked, slightly confused.

"Other parts of my body require your attention, my love." Diana looked back and wiggled her barely-covered derriere in Kal's face. "Will you service me, lover?"

The Kryptonian smiled widely as he pushed his face closer her rear. Uncovering the back of her robes like a present, Kal lovingly kissed her cheeks over and over, getting closer to the center each time. Diana swayed her hips side to side with anticipation as her lover's kisses tickled and enticed her. Finally, his lips reached her already glistening center, but his tongue poked into her butthole. Not waiting any longer, he buried his mouth into her rear, literally biting and licking her rear like a hungry man at a feast. Feeling the man's tongue already inside her, Diana in response grabbed and bit the bed sheets. "AAAhhhh…" She moaned and looked at, seeing on the ruffled dark hair of Kal's head as he continued his pleasurable ministrations. She felt his tongue going back and forth from one pleasure center to another.

Normally it would be a peculiar position for any woman. Diana was on her fours with her rear slightly up in the air with Kal behind her, his mouth pressed against her behind. But the more he explored her insides with his vibrating tongue, the more Diana didn't care about the peculiarity of her situation. Kal then hooked his arms under her thighs and grabbed her cheeks, spreading them and allowing him to dig in even further. Pressing his nose and lips into Diana's butt and womanhodd, Kal licked and sucked into her, raising her into higher plane of pleasure.

"Kal..." Diana gasped. "Oh..Gaia..."

Then he flipped her around so that she was on her back. Squealing with delight, Diana took her robe off and embraced Kal as he laid on top of her, kissing her to the point of breathlessness. Their bodies rubbed against each other with such friction that the bed underneath them creaked.

Kal then descended down her divine body, kissing and lightly biting down on the flesh from her neck to the breasts (which he spent a lot of time on, much to Diana's satisfaction) down to her abs and to her already stimulated center. He used his hands to massage her inner thighs and spread her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, and Diana moaned softly, grabbing Kal's hair and pulling his head to her sensitive spot.

Clark licked his lips and first used his tongue to slowly caress Diana's inner lips, which sent shivers to Diana's bones. By Gaia, he knew what he was doing...His lover grabbed his hair even tighter and nearly screamed in pleasure. Loving the reaction he got, Clark decided to become bolder. He licked lightly again and again until he decided to put his mouth on it fully, licking and sucking her womanhood with great force and vibration.

Nearly going unconscious from the wave of pleasure, Diana arched her back and nearly flew into the air. Her first orgasm of the day. The first of many.

Before they had become intimate, Diana had known at least the acts of pleasure. Back on Themyscira, some of her Amazon sisters found love in each other. Diana, of course, never took part, as she loved her sisters as sisters, never lovers. And one time in her youth, Diana did accidentally read a book listing of Amazon's study of pleasure for both man and woman. It was a rather straightforward education book that explained the positions and acts. Then there was the book that was gifted to her by Aphrodite one day, which made Diana blush so much the first time she had written it. But all those books could burn themselves.

Again and again, her Kal was loving her, taking her through the stars. The Amazon goddess felt pleasure, unlike anything she felt before. She squirmed as her lover pleasured her move and more. So much so that she ended up flipping them, with Diana on top and Kal's face between her legs. Like riding a horse, Diana undulated her hips forward and back, grinding her womanhood further into Clark's mouth. Such a forceful move would have crushed a normal man, but not her Kal. The strongest man in this world and the next.

Meanwhile, Kal was drowning in his own lust. From their experiences with each other, Kal knew where Diana was most sensitive and ticklish, and he was using all of that to please her. And she knew it. All the while moaning, the princess looked back and her eyes widened at her lover's manhood; it never ceased to amaze her.

"Kal, let me..." Diana got up, turned around, and sat back down on Clark's mouth. Clark readily grabbed her rear and began to lick her inside and out, much to Diana's returned pleasure.

Now she was face to his manhood, a long, erect piece of flash that was as long as her hand, wrist, and part of her forearm. Despite having seen it many times before, it never ceased to amaze her. Eagerly licking her lips, she leaned down so that her mouth was right above it. She gently touched it with her tongue and blew a cold breath on it, now making Kal squirm between her thighs. Diana grinned and gently kissed the tip, one and once more. She slowly put her entire mouth around it, a little more each time before swallowing it whole.

Under her, Kal felt the wetness around his cock and like his lover, previously arched his back and then bucked his hips up. His erection slammed into Diana's throat,making her almost gag in surprise.

Coughing slightly, the Amazon decided to be vengeful by slowly removing her favorite toy from her mouth, ending it with a pop sound. Then she put it back it, touching it with her tongue, teasing him endlessly.

They stayed in that position for several minutes until they changed to another position, laying next to each other face to face. They kissed again, caressing each other lovingly. Kal reached down and cupped her womanhood, inserting one finger in.

"Kal...," Diana whispered and her lover smiled. "Get ready..." He began to move his finger in and out, and soon inserted another. He repeated this while simultaneously vibrating his fingers, driving the Amazon princess insane with pleasure.

A few additional strokes brought her an another orgasm, which unraveled her entire body like a bound spring and made her eyes nearly roll back into her head.. Huffing for air, Diana grinned into Kal's neck, looking at his still erect manhood.

Everything up to now was just the premiere. The real event was about to come.

Clark carefully positioned himself above her so that his erect manhood was barely touching Diana's moist center. He looked at her and she nodded. Responding, he moved hips into hers, slowly entering her. The Amazon bit her bottom lip in slight pain as her vagina adjusted to the massive erection entering it. And her Kryptonian lover sighed at her warmth.

"Πιο αργά παρακαλώ…(Slowly please...)" She whispered in Greek to his ear sultrily, and Kal nodded. He moved his hips gently, and Diana felt the slight pain transform into rising pleasure. "Καλό ... πηγαίνετε γρηγορότερα ...(Good...go faster...)" Diana's whisper trembled as Clark began to thrust in and out of her. He became to move at much faster and rougher pace, leveraging his legs to dig deeper into Diana. The added leverage and degree helped Clark's manhood travel deeper into Diana's core. Driven to greater levels of pleasures than before, Diana moved with Kal, setting a rhythm. She raked her nails across Clark's back, drawing blood.

My my...Superman...you could populate an entire planet by yourself. Diana thought approvingly.

Unknown to both of them, their love-making was sending massive vibrations throughout the fortress. The crystalline structure of the Fortress was also vibration-resistant, something that only Superman knew. So while the Fortress remained intact, the Arctic glacier around the fortress was a different story. The massive shake and vibration caused the surrounding glacier to crack. But the strongest man and woman didn't care. They were making love.

The wondrous woman in love then transformed into the Goddess of War and flipped her lover to his back. Now she was on top. She loved being on top, to be in charge. From their many adventures of love-making, they both learned that Diana loved to be on top, riding her lover for all he was worth. Of course she would sometimes allow Kal take the dominant position, but she honestly preferred to be the dominant one. No, what wasn't true; she demanded it, as an Amazon and as the Goddess of War. The Goddess of War conquering a man stronger than Gods.

Diana straightened her back and began to bounce on Kal's cock. To hold her in place so that she would not fall off, Kal put his hands on her hips, and then her ass, grabbing the firm cheeks tightly. Diana also put her hands on her lover's chest for support as well. For what seemed like hours, the couple continued to make love. The pressure and heat between them building without limit.

Beneath the divine Amazon, the Man of Steel felt as if he were swimming in a blue sun. Seeing Diana's bouncing breasts, he raised himself up and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a hungry babe. He then switched to the other breast

Kal found himself reaching his peak. He grabbed her ass even tighter and raised his hips faster.

"Come Kal...Give me everything." Diana panted, matching his speed.

"Diana... I love you" Kal growled, clenching his teeth so tightly that he could have snapped inertron metal (hardest metal in DC Multiverse)

"I love you too..." Diana whispered as her love spent himself inside her, his warm juices rushing into her body. The added heat was enough to make Diana feel the strongest orgasm yet, making her feel as if she died from pure happiness.

As she arched her back for her final orgasm, Kal could have sworn he could see wings of fire briefly spreading from her glowing body, but he ignored. He must have been seeing things.

Diana fell onto Kal's chest, with Kal's cock still inside her, but spent and limp. She adjusted her position slightly so that she cuddled on Clark's body with her head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"That was perfect as always," Kal whispered, and Diana giggled.

"I think we just made the Earth move..." The Amazon looked at her Man of Steel. "Should we feel guilty?"

"No." Kal smirked. "I think we deserve this, don't you?"

"Oh definitely." Diana rubbed her face into his neck. "In fact, I believe we should do this more often. Next time, in space." She muttered as her eyelids drooped from pure exhaustion.

"Space? Not a bad idea." Kal spoke, but Diana was already out in his embrace. Kal moved the red blanket over both their bodies and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night...my love." He whispered, and Diana grunted in agreement.

* * *

 **My second attempt at a lemon. What do you think?**


End file.
